nick_cfandomcom-20200214-history
Ripper
Ripper is an idea for a fan film by Nick C. It is meant to be a modern version of the Jack the Ripper murders. Plot Part 1 Detective Samuel Harrison (Parody of Sherlock Holmes), is relaxing in his home with his partner, Daniel Wyatt (Parody of Doctor Watson). That night, a young woman called Polly Nichols is murdered, Sam and Daniel are called to investigate, however, upon discovering how she died, the chief of police requests them to stay away. The next morning, the 2 discover that a suspect has been named as Leather Apron. Inspite of warning, the 2 do not drop the case, instead, Sam sends Daniel to investigate, after talking to a caretaker called Finlay, Daniel finds out about a strange doctor called Francis Tumblety, who rented an available room in Finlay's building. Daniel continues to investigate, finding a woman called Lucy, who he asks about Leather Apron, but this scares Lucy, she then takes her to her boss who tells Daniel that Leather Apron is a man called Pizer. Daniel asks about Francis Tumblety, but the woman refuses to give out any information, unless Daniel does her a favour, an artist called Walter Sickert, who owned a valuable cane, but it was stolen, in return, he demanded a year of free passes, the woman asks Daniel to find and return the cane. Daniel find the cane in possession of a man called Dr. Gibbons, who doesn't believe the cane to be stolen, but will if Daniel can pick out the right knob, after Daniel grabs the right knob and reassembles the cane, Gibbons refuses to give it to Daniel, unless he can get him 12 prostethic harnesses and Daniel leaves to get them. Upon leaving, Daniel realises that some information that Gibbons gave meant that 'Leather Apron' could not have killed Polly Nichols, as he had an alibi. Daniel arrives at a cobbler shop, owned by a Jewish man called Issac Solomonovitch, the boss of Leather Apron, John Pizer, who is now in hiding because of the accusations against him, however, after an explination by Daniel, Issac promises to help and says that he owes Daniel anything he needs, Daniel asks for 12 adjustable harnesses, which Issac agrees to. Daniel then returns to the police station. Meanwhile, a young woman is seen in the streets with an unidentified man, he says only "Will You?" and, after her reply of "Yes", they enter a building. Daniel returns to the police station to clear Pizer of the crimes, when Sam enters, saying he was worried, after that, a police officer enters saying that the murderer has struck again. Sam and Daniel arrive at the scene of the second murder, when a police says that no one touched the corpse, the 2 Private Eyes investigate, discovering that the woman killed was called Annie Chapman, when Daniel says that the woman has been dead since 4:30 AM. Daniel then notices that the organs were "removed" not "ripped out" so the murderer was an expert. When the duo hear noises coming, they leave. Part 2 3 days later, Sam hasn't come out of his room, Daniel remembers that Sam inspected the jar he found that belonged to Finlay's tennant, upon which, Sam leaves his room and reveals that the jar was filled with formalin. Sam suggests that Daniel take a pill that Sam took from the crime scene to Dr Gibbons for investigation. Daniel arrives back in the city, but rather than heading to the clinic, he instead heads to the cobbler shop to get the harnesses from Issac, also, Issac reveals that John turned himself in. Daniel returns to the clinic and gives Gibbons the harnesses in exchange for Sickert's cane. He then gives him the pill from Annie's murder scene, and Gibbons reveals that it is for contitions like tuburculosis, and Gibbons actually is the one that gave Annie the pill. Daniel then leaves. Daniel returns to Bella's Brothel, and asks her about Annie Chapman, Bella reveals that around the town, she is known as 'Dark Annie'. He also returns the cane and asks about Tumblety, Bella reveals that he is a Canadian or American doctor who appears to hate women and frequents a pub called the Wasp's Nest. After this, Daniel leaves. Daniel arrives at the pub and finds Sickert, telling him to go to the brothel for a suprise, he also asks about Tumblety, and Sickert only responds by making a bunch of odd comments, before leaving. Daniel then talks to the bartender, who merely complains about a drunken man. Daniel talks to the man, who reveals himself to be a news reporter called Tom Bulling, who refuses to pay until he gets back his red ink, which Daniel returns and Tom pays, the bartender gives Daniel access to the locked door in the bar, but warns him about a man called Bluto, who won't open the door unless Daniel mentions a man called Squibby, when Daniel gets Bluto's attention, he asks about Tumblety, but Bluto refuses to talk to him, only talking about gas. Daniel arrives at the police station, where the police officer mentions a young man called Richardson, who he had spoken to about his testimony, since Richardson's testimony didn't match the coroner's statement. The same problem happened with 2 other witnesses, who's statements were threw in the bin. Daniel takes the bin and recreates the witness statements. The officer then proceeds to explain Richardson's testimony. Daniel asks about Tumblety, but the officer knows nothing. Daniel returns to Finlay's boarding house when he notices a strange smell, he shrugs it off and talks to Finlay, who blames the gas leak on the police and describes Tumblety, Daniel returns to the station with the description, in response, the officer mentions the gas leak investigation mentioning Squibby and Bluto. After which, Daniel returns home. Back home, Daniel explains everything to Sam, where they realise that the 2 women were prostitutes. Daniel also mentions the controversy with the testimonies, and Sam realises that it was extremely cold for that time of year and the body had been drained of fluids, so Daniel's time given for time of death could have been off by half an hour to an hour. Sam uses his time line to determine that the crime had really been commited at 5:30AM. The duo continue their investigation and believe they might have figured out a motive, with a market for human organs. To find out, Daniel visits his old university friend. Daniel's friend says there is no market for human organs, but suspects there is trafficing of whole bodies Part 3 Sam arrives at the Wasp's Nest in disguise, there, he finds a child's pendant with a hebrew inscription, he talks to Bluto pretending to be a gas man, Bluto gives Sam a task of collecting a bag from a building opposite Finley's boarding house. Sam goes to perform Bluto's task when he finds a poster for a club for socialist jews. Sam arrives at the boarding house, he fixes the gas problem and retrieves the bag, looking inside, he finds silverware and stolen jewellery, he places the stolen silverware into a bag of his own and replaces it with crockery, before returning it to Bluto. Bluto says that Squibby is at the local police station. Sam leaves to the station when he realises he would need a distraction to get the officers out, he returns to the apartment to retrieve his assortment of firecrackers, on the way, he finds a street vendor called 'Heideman', Sam buys some food before returning home to retrieve the firecrackers. Sam ignites the firecrackers to catch the attention of the police officer, before sneaking inside to talk to Squibby, who reveals that a journalist threatened to write a story about him accusing him of being the killer, Sam strikes a deal with Squibby to make the journalist not write a word about Squibby, and in exchange, Squibby will tell Sam everything he knows about Tumblety. Sam heads back to the Wasp's Nest and finds a story of Spring Heeled Jack. With no way of finding Bulling, Sam returns home. Part 4 ﻿Same returns home to find Daniel waiting for him, Daniel reveals everything his colleague told him, several cadavers have went missing, he also reveals that while he was there, he found a coded message, Daniel leaves while Sam decodes the message, mentioning a delivery to 17 Wharfdale, Daniel returns in time for the 2 to leave for Wharfdale, they find some old house, Sam picks the lock and the 2 are able to enter, Sam sneaks into the basement while Daniel stands watch Cast Nick C as Samuel Harrison ??? as Daniel Wyatt ??? as Jacob Levy- A Jewish Butcher, a fast friend of the detectives, however, towards the end, he becomes a suspect for being the killer ??? as Francis Tumblety- An American Doctor, when the detectives first meet him, they find out about his homosexuality ??? as Walter Sickert- An artist that Daniel encounters in a brothel, he had his valuable cane stolen. Unlike his real life counterpart, this Walter is not a suspect in the killings. ??? as Finlay- An Irish caretaker who allows Francis Tumblety to rent a room in his building. ??? as John Pizer- A man with a wild reputation, known by the nickname 'Leather Apron', he is the main suspect for the serial killer, due to his apron being found at the second crime scene, however, he was able to prove himself innocent. ??? as Polly Nichols ??? as Annie Chapman ??? as Elizabeth Stride ??? as Catherine Eddows N/A as Mary Jane Kelly (In the film, the victim's body was never shown on screen, instead, the only time the victim was seen was in a clay mould made by Sam, therefore, an actress was not needed) Trivia Nick C decided to make this due to his extreme interest in "Ripperology" (The study of Jack the Ripper). Although the film would be set in modern times and the Jack the Ripper murders were during 1888, this would possibly be the first film based on true events. Category:Mini Series Category:Independant Films Category:Nick Category:Fan Films starring a Serial Killer Category:Detective Films Category:Crime Films